


OC Drabbles

by Asmodeus



Series: NOHRE -- OC's [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guys being dumbasses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: shorter ones that don't really deserve a full posting. each chapter is a new drabble. notes will hold the characters relevant.





	1. A Fear of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> gina && chantele. some notes on them: gina is mute. chantele can see how someone dies if they touch her.

she smiles.

its wide and sincere, bright like the stars when they twinkle on clear nights. shes everything chantele wishes she could have, but when she looks at her hands shes reminded that she wasn’t given an easy life. that even if gina was kind hearted and pure that she would still fall to her death and chantele would know it. wanted to avoid it.

gina however didn’t care.

when chantele refused to hold hands gina only smiled wider, kept her hands to herself and began whistling a cheery tune. she couldn’t ever explain to chantele what she was feeling as she wasn’t given the long end of the stick, but she did everything she could.

chantele wished she could be more like that too.

but not everyones wishes come true, not everyone gets the princess or prince or a knight in shining armor. chantele got an angel with no voice, a girl who embraced what life and love she found no matter what shape or size it was. 

chantele found love but was afraid to lose it.


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vittore / nolan. some notes : vittore is a demon who has to have someones undevoted love to eat their heart every 50yrs to survive. nolan is a wandering soul, hops job to job.

Vittore likes to think that fate is a funny word.

Theres reasons of course, like the fact that he’s a demon who eats the hearts of those that fall for him every fifty years, the fact if he doesn’t he turns to ash over a few weeks and where they fall roses bloom. Theres others of course but he still thinks that some days fate -- just might be real.

They’re fewer and further between than believers may expect, Vittore going months or years between each of these moments. Today is one of them though, and it starts off with an odd feeling, brows furrowed as he gets a call from Josha that he wasn’t needed at the clinic -- and then a call from the hospital that there was an outbreak and he wouldn’t be needed there for a few hours until they got it under control. So Vittore finds himself walking to his shop, a small flower stall in the market of Pirate Cove Bay, Jae looks at him slightly perplexed as to why the owner was there, but Vittore assures him there was no major reason.

The day runs … smoothly. Its 1pm and he still hasn’t gotten a call back from the hospital about the outbreak, flowers are selling, and then -- there’s a crash not too far away from is stall. A few other tendors look towards him, knowing that the red-head was a doctor at a few different places -- and Vittore takes that as a hint to go check out the commotion.

There’s someone, a male to be precise, crashed down on the ground. The fence behind him isn’t tall, but the fall when done wrong could break any part of his arm or leg. There’s a soft sigh from his lips when he hears his phone go off, and Vittore kneels down next to the other.

‘ I’m a doctor at the hospital here. Can I help you ?? ‘

He doesn’t touch, shouldn’t. People don’t like help without knowing it. But when the other looks up and meets Vittore’s eyes theres a moment and it’s -- it’s horrible from what he remembers, the feeling that Vittore knew this man was going to be important in his life somehow. No one in Vittore’s life was ever good or important to him, they had to be able to die or leave at any moment, but when Vittore met Nolan -- everything in his life shattered to a state he didn’t know how to repair.

‘ Uh, yeah. Trying to parkour rooftops was a bad idea and I miiiight have broken my wrist. Arm. Both ?? Not sure. ‘

Only time could tell what Nolan meant to Vittore.

‘ Well then, I’m Vittore, I can reset the bone when we get to the hospital. ‘

‘ Nice -- I’m Nolan by the way. Never knew doctors could be as hot as you. ‘

Vittore didn’t need that much time to know.


End file.
